


Halloween Spirit

by velocitygrass



Series: The one where John adopted Susan and Claire [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney used to ignore Halloween, but his life is different now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #188: Halloween. This is set after John and Rodney get together, but before they get married.

"Dear god, could your costume be any more slutty?" Rodney asked when he saw the flimsy bits of cloth that passed as costume of a...witch or peasant or something vaguely medievalish.

"Hey, all my bits are covered," Susan protested.

"Well, yes. Because if they weren't you'd be _arrested_ for public indecency. Does your father know you're wearing this—and I use the term loosely?" Rodney asked.

"Father?" Susan asked with narrowed eyes.

"Wearing!" Rodney corrected. He knew very well that for John, Susan, and Claire, calling them uncle and nieces was something of a sore spot. They'd worked hard to become a family after John had adopted them following the death of his brother and his brother's wife—against his father's wishes. Rodney might not be very sensitive, but he'd never put doubt on John's fatherhood.

"Ah," Susan said, relaxing. "Of course I'm _wearing_ it. And he doesn't get to veto my costumes unless I put myself or anyone else in physical danger, which I wouldn't do because I'm not an idiot. It isn't against the law, so stop making a fuss."

"I'm not making a fuss. I'm just offering my opinion," Rodney said.

"Nobody's asked you," Susan said.

"You just did! You came in like a prima donna and asked, 'What do you think?'," Rodney said.

"I meant about the costume," Susan said. "I didn't want an editorial on my choice."

"Not even if I thought it was very creative as far as slutty costumes went?" Rodney asked.

"You think it's creative?" Susan asked, smiling brightly. "I did want to do something a little different."

"I didn't actually say that. I just wanted to clarify that that would be an 'editorial' on your choice," Rodney said. Susan gave him a cold look. "Though I _do_ applaud that you didn't go with slutty superheroes or slutty zombies or any number of things I would have guessed before... What exactly are you going as?"

"Hester Prynne," Susan said. " _Slutty_ Hester Prynne," she added.

"Did the scarlet A go missing in the 'sluttifying'?" Rodney asked because he didn't see it on Susan's chest.

"No, I'm pre-punished-for-adultery Hester," Susan said.

"Right," Rodney said. "I'm not sure if I want to know what prompted this costume."

"A victim of Puritan culture. I think it fits us well," Susan said.

"Us?" Rodney asked.

"You think they would have condoned you sleeping with my father?" Susan asked.

"No," Rodney said. "I'm just... Never mind." He continued to be surprised by how quickly he was becoming a part of this family both in terms of how he felt about them, but also in how they apparently felt about _him_. Especially Susan and Claire, who didn't have to like him because they'd fallen in love with him.

"John? Claire? How long is this gonna take? I'm going to be late!" Susan shouted.

"We're almost done," came John's voice.

"Do you know what Claire's costume is?" Rodney asked Susan.

"No idea, but I'm sure it's adorable," Susan said unenthusiastically.

"That goes without saying," Rodney said.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"We're coming," John announced, appearing around the corner then turning and moving his hands in a grand gesture. "And here is Amelia Earhart."

Claire came around the corner in leather coat, flight cap, and goggles.

"Aww," Rodney couldn't help saying. John had to love that.

"She picked it," John said, as if fearing Rodney might accuse him of forcing or at least suggesting the costume.

"Yes, fantastic," Susan said impatiently. "Can we please go now? The party has already started."

"The better to make a grand entrance, Hester," Rodney said.

John took a closer look at Susan, eyes narrowing. He looked displeased, but didn't say anything about her costume choice. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Susan said. "Bye Rodney."

"Have fun, all of you," Rodney said.

"Oh, I will," Susan said cheerfully.

John's eyes narrowed again, but he sighed and took Claire's hand. "Let's go, honey. You'll give out the candy until we return?" John asked Rodney.

"Yes, I'm on candy duty," Rodney said. "Now go before there's nothing left for Claire."

John let go of Claire's hand and came up to Rodney, leaning in close. "I'll be back soon," he said, giving Rodney a quick kiss. "And I've been thinking about a few costumes I could put on later," he whispered suggestively.

"He's gonna be more slutty than I am," Susan called.

"How do you hear that but don't hear whenever I call you to do something around the house?" John asked.

"First of all, I just ignore you when you do," Susan said. "Second of all, I didn't need to actually hear what you just said to know that it somehow involves doing the nasty with Rodney."

"There's nothing nasty about it," Rodney said.

"It's just an expression," Susan said. "Call it making luuuurve if it makes you feel better."

"It makes me want to puke," Rodney said, making a disgusted face.

"I think making love sounds nice," Claire said.

"I believe Rodney didn't like the way your sister said it, not the words themselves," John said.

"Can we please _go_ now?" Susan interrupted.

"Yes," John said.

They made their way outside and took the decoration they'd prepared into the garden. Rodney waved them goodbye, then got back to wait for trick-or-treaters.

This wasn't something he'd ever done before. But his life had changed since he and John had become a couple. He was doing things now he hadn't considered before. And he considered getting a costume himself for the next year. He was looking forward to what John had in mind for later.

Yes, with the right incentives getting into the Halloween spirit was quite easy.


End file.
